MedHatGhostTrain
1. How did she know? Today I was playing roblox, but when I logged on I had a friend request from someone named "MedHatGhostTrain". I was really confused, because It was "MedHat"GhostTrain. In my mind I was like, "I live in Med Hat (Medicine Hat), but how did she know!?". I decided to check her profile. Nothing. Only starter clothing. I checked the join date, and she joined 6 days ago. She had a game, which was named MedHatGhostTrain's Place. I checked it out, and what I saw was really weird. 2. Her game.. I was playing her game, but I saw something really weird. I saw a girl holding a knife and saying, "Oh all the people we killed! They didn't deserve to die, but they did! ;)", or something like that. The weird thing about it, is that instead of just that, it said her name and then ":". You might be asking, "What is weird about a name?". Well, it was my name! It said, "Atley: Oh all the people we killed! They didn't deserve to die, but they did! ;)"! I was confused. I didn't even know her in real life! And then MedHatGhostTrain joined. Our chat went like, *MHGT: folow mee. *MHGT: tis boi is tee actual murder hee blaemed ta gerl for merdering tem *LIAP: Oh. I thought the girl hurt them. *MHGT: u mest tak liek mee ore u day *LIAP: ohkai (MHGT: MedHatGhostTrain. LIAP: Me (LunarIsAPotato).) It wasn't my friend, because all my friends don't type like "folow" or "mee". I did follow her. She brought me to a part of the game where a girl is getting arrested for hurting 1 person and 3 kids. But as she said, it was the boy who blamed her for it. I left. I joined Hilton Hotels, but she was there before me! I wasn't a worker, so I was safe to type however except in caps. It went like this: *MHGT: y didd u leev *LIAP: i was getin borrd *MHGT: i shtil had too showw somthin *LIAP: justt tel mee heer *MHGT: there wass pollise werr lookin for u an ur hepers too arest tem but not u cuz im goin too maek anoter won conectedd to tat won *LIAP: wate hoo werr mee hepers *MHGT: i forgget i wil chek latrr an tel u *LIAP: ohkai letts pley togeter in tis gaem ten *MHGT: shure She sounded like a normal player after all. She could have just been playing a prank and she was my friend, or an old friend playing a prank (An old roblox friend I told my name to, because I do to some people I trust, because I have some of them on discord to, so thats how I trust them. Even if I have their discord though, I might have not seen them so I still don't trust them.) She even said, "too arest tem but not u". She wasn't going to make them arrest me. 3. The second part of the game.. (Not started yet) Category:Unfinished